An Extraordinary Ball
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Ya-Haa! Last Chapter is up! *Repaired* Thanks for the reviews and constructive critics! Special for HiruMamoaholic and there's sligt SenaSuzu... RnR please, minna-san! Arigatou!
1. The Problem's beginning

Shia : Waiii!! Moshi-moshi, minna-san!! It's been a while since my last post... I hope this story isn't as bad as I think. Hehehe...

Hiruma : You broke your graveyard, didn't you?

Shia : Yeah, because you didn't build my graveyard as I told you.

Hiruma : _Nani? *evil look*_ Who do you think you are?

Shia : Me? Just an immortal sucks writer! Ahahahahaha!!! _*laughing hysterically*_

Hiruma : BANG!!! _*shots Shia's head for the four times*_ Go back to your graveyard!! Kekekekekeke!!! _*evil laugh*_

Sena : Uhm, _ano_... Hiruma-san... what about the disclaimer?

Hiruma : Do it, fucking shrimp! _*place his gun in front of Sena's head*_

Sena : O, o, o... okayy.... Shia-san doesn't own Eyeshield 21...

Shia : _*wakes up*_ Thank you Sena! You're very kind! Well, minna-san, enjoy!

Hiruma : !#$%^&*()

An Extraordinary Ball

_by: Shinku Amakusa .a.k.a. Shia_

* * *

All girls in Deimon Senior High School won't miss that ball, neither will Mamori. She absolutely didn't want to miss that most interesting event ever in her happy Senior High School life. But, she's still wonder why there's none of the boys offer her to be their partner?

**_Ch 1 ~ The problem's beginning_**

_~ 3 days before the ball ~_

Mamori forced her legs to walk to the club house. Actually, she didn't want to be there with this kind of feeling. Yeah, feeling of disappoint, confuse, and many more.

"_I hope there's no one in the Club House… I really can't make up my face…"_ Mamori thought.

Mamori opened the club house's door slowly and peeked in.

Silence.

"Good. It seems everyone is practicing outside…" Mamori whispered to herself. Mamori sat down in the sofa, took a deep breath, then closed her eyes slowly. Her mind was going somewhere else, and she didn't mind. All she needed to do now is calm herself from confusing thoughts.

"Calm down, Mamori…" Mamori said to herself, eyes still closed. _"There's impossible for the guys to not asking you to be their partner in the ball. Well, if they did, I wouldn't accept their offer spontaneously too. But, is that means that I have to go to the ball by myself? No! Not this year!!"_ Mamori yelled in her mind.

Mamori was too busy with her own thought and she didn't realize that someone entered the club house and walked closer to her.

"Oho… What's the famous fucking goddess Anezaki Mamori here?" someone's sarcasm-ing with his familiar voice.

Mamori opened her eyes slowly. "Hiruma-kun…"

"What's up with that face? It looked like as no one asked you to be their damn partner for the fucking ball, am I right?" another mocking voice is 'on air' plus with an annoying grin, a perfect combo for fishing Mamori's nerves.

"As if you HAD a partner to go to the ball!!!" yelled Mamori.

"Tch, stupid ball just for fucking stupid people!" Hiruma answered with his evil laughter.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that I'm stupid?!" another yell from Mamori.

"You already know yourself" Hiruma replied.

"Hirumaaa… You…" Mamori greeted her teeth and flinched her arm. "You bast—"

"Ahahaha! And then…" Sena and Suzuna's voice were coming closer from outside, and then they opened the door exactly when Mamori almost let out her first cursed word.

"Mamo-nee? You-nii?" Suzuna asked in surprised tone and Sena blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"S, Sena…? Suzuna…?" Mamori asked, confused. "H, have the practice end?" Mamori asked and tried to smile.

"Yeah, most of them already went home…" Sena answered.

"Ne, what are you two doing here???" Suzuna asked with her mischievous smile. "Two persons—in the dark club house—alone" Suzuna started to tease Mamori.

"Suzunaa~! It's not like that! We're not doing anything! Ne, Hiruma?" Mamori rolled her eyes to Hiruma, who was blowing his bubble gum into another bubble, hoping for a help.

"It's too bad that you entered club house without knocking. I almost got another fucking black-mailed thing from this fucking manager! Kekekekeke!!" Hiruma let out his evil laughter.

"?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sena and Suzuna shocked and their mind were going to start imagine the 'black mailed thing' between Mamori and Hiruma.

"Oh God, Hiruma!! Please don't say that!!! Suzuna, Sena, don't mind what was Hiruma said. He just kidding!" Mamori tried to convince two shocked persons in front of her.

"A… ahaha… I guess we have to go now… ne, Sena?" Suzuna asked.

"Uh, oh, yeah… _Ja, ja ne_, Mamori-neechan!" Sena smiled nervously and walked with Suzuna.

"Wa, wait! You two…" Mamori tried to stop them.

"_Ja, ja ne_… You-nii!" Suzuna waved her hand, then skated with Sena, slowly disappeared from Mamori's sight.

"Good. I just beg for a help and now you just make the trouble. Can't you life peacefully without dragging your problem into others?!" Mamori's anger started to boil again.

"I don't have any problem to be dragged in…"

"You don't have it, but you create it!!! And you just did one new problem for me! Thank you very much! I appreciate it! _Ja ne_!" Mamori shouted and took her bag. Then she ran to and slammed the door, left Hiruma in the club house alone.

"Stupid fucking manager…" Hiruma mumbled to himself with a smile on his face.

_To be Continued~~~~_

* * *

Shia: Nyaaah!!! How was it??? I guess it's pretty confusing and boring, wasn't it? Gomenasai for many gramatical error!!! Please read and review, minna-san! What do you think will happen???

Anyway, thanks for reading! _*bows*_ I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. The eavesdrops

Shia : Konnichiwa, minna-saan!!! Gomen for my late update... My beloved flash disc was missing and all of my data was there, include this chapter 2. OMG! It was so hard for making this chapter and it was missing so easily!!! So I gone crazy and I can't continued this story for a while.

Hiruma : You are already crazy since you were born, weren't you?

Shia : Oh yeah, thanks for the sarcasm!

Hiruma : never mind... Kekekekekeke!!

Shia : Oh, in return I'll make a wonderful story about you, Hiruma-kun! _*evil smile*_

Hiruma : 'Wonderful'??? Hey, I warn you, fucking author...!! _*greeted his teeth and get ready with his gun*_

Shia : Don't worry, Hiruma-kun! You'll absolutely like it!! _*cheering*_

Hiruma : You'll pay for it!!! Do the disclaimer!!!

Shia : Okay! _*with happy face*_ I own Eyeshield 21!!

Hiruma : BANG!!! _*shot Shia's head*_ Fucking liar!!!!!!

Shia : _*pant*_ o... okay... _*pant*_...I... don't... _*pant*_ own... _*pant*_ Eyeshield 21... _*fainted*_

* * *

**_An Extraordinary Ball_**

by : Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia

_Ch 2 – Day 2 ~ Eavesdrops_

_2 days before the ball_

Mamori spent her whole day yesterday to make sure of herself that she didn't have to attend the ball and better stayed in her house for checking Devil Bats next opponent's team status.

But, unfortunately, everyone will have a practice for next 2 days. That means, Mamori had to be at school until 1 day before the ball. All thanks to Hiruma who scheduled the practice very often for a mysterious 'unimportant' reason. He said that they'll need much practice to prepare theirselves for the next match, which is going to be held in the next 2 weeks.

Mamori came to the club house 1 hour before the practice begins. Her today's schedule is to clean up the mess yesterday, because she left the club house before she finish her job to clean up the room. Of course we remembered that Hiruma was the one at fault for making her so upset and forgot her job. Mamori tried not to remember anything about yesterday.

She was going to open club house's door when suddenly she heard someone was speaking inside. Mamori tried to figure out that voice, and it didn't take too much time for her to recognize that the voice was Sena's. She chuckled silently and decided to eavesdrop.

"What are you going to talk about? Why did you call me to be here before the practice begins?" Suzuna asked.

"Errrr…. Su, Suzuna… _Ano_…" Sena started to talk, but he was too nervous to start his 'talk-matter'.

Suzuna just waited patiently and smiled at Sena. "Yeah?" her cute voice made Sena's heart beating faster.

Glek! Sena convinced himself for asking something right now. He became a little calm now. Suzuna still waited and smiled at him.

Suddenly a beautiful red rose appeared in front of Suzuna. Sena hold the rose and bowed.

"Will you be my partner to the ball?" Sena asked while he's still bowing.

Suzuna stunned at Sena's way to ask her. But then she took the flower from Sena and hold Sena's hand. Sena raised his head to face Suzuna.

"I will…" she answered shyly. A big smile appeared across Sena's face.

"Thank you, Suzuna!!" Sena said happily and hold Suzuna's hands.

_---- end of Mamori's eavesdropping ----_

"That's great, Sena!" Mamori whispered to herself and unconsciously smiled.

"What'll the disciplinary committee do if they found out one of their fucking member eavesdropping? Kekekekeke!!!" A familiar evil laugh echoed in Mamori's ears.

"Hiruma!!" Mamori turned and yelled at Hiruma, who was writing something in his black book.

"Another black-mailed thing! Kekekeke!!" Hiruma laughed again.

"You… you…!" Mamori lost her words when she faced Hiruma. She clinched her fists and ready to punch Hiruma's evil face.

"Don't stand there! I can't enter the club house!" Hiruma stated. Suddenly, a light bulb pops in Mamori's mind.

"Then, I won't move!" Mamori said and showed her winning smile. Hiruma look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You started to be like a child…" said Hiruma.

"I am not. I just don't want you to ruin Sena and Suzuna's time. Moreover, the practice hasn't started yet. You shouldn't be here!" Mamori said with a confident tone.

"I think that's not a problem for you, either I'm here or not, fucking manager…"

"Of course it's MY problem, Hiruma-kun…" Mamori said smiling. "I have to clean this room before the practice begins and I'm not allowing anyone to enter, except for Suzuna and Sena!"

"Oh, and that's of course if you want the room be cleaned… I'll happily move if you want to clean this room by yourself…" Mamori added with her proud voice and smirk across her face.

"_This damn fucking manager…"_ Hiruma greeted his teeth, annoyed.

Srek! Suddenly, Hiruma presence someone's behind the buss. There's no need for him to turn his head just to figure out who was that. It was some of Mamori's fans boys, who wanted to ask her to go to the ball.

"_Ne_, fucking manager…" Hiruma speaks softly, almost whispered. Mamori raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Hiruma moved closer to her, being sooo… close… and then whispered in Mamori's ear with his husky voice.

"I have your pictures in that fucking cheerleader outfit. Just do my command if you don't want the others find it out…"

"Wha…!?" Mamori started to yell, but Hiruma placed a finger in her soft lips.

"Now, put your hands in my chest and close your eyes" he commanded.

"What for?!" she yelled in whisper.

"Just do it, if you don't want those picture be…"

"Okay, okay!!" she whispered in desperate. Mamori put her hands in Hiruma's warm chest and closed her eyes.

"_What is this terrible devil planned?! He's really annoying!! Like I will… ngg… his chest… it feels warm… I never know that he had this well-built body…"_ Mamori's tought gone wild when she felt Hiruma's chest and she unconsciously moved her arms to explore Hiruma's body.

"_His scent's also--"_

"What are you doing with my body, fucking manager?" Hiruma's voice cut Mamori's mind. Mamori opened her eyes slowly, just came back from her fantasy world.

"Mamo-neechan? You-nii??" Suzuna and Sena's voice suddenly heard.

Mamori snapped and free her hands from Hiruma's chest. Ah, and plus 2 steps backwards.

"Su, Suzuna?! Sena?!" Mamori asked in panic and shocked.

"Wha… what are you two doing…?" Sena asked.

"You looked so… intimate…" Suzuna added with her mischievous grin.

"I, I, it's not like that!!!! Really!! I didn't mean to… ah! That's Hiruma's idea! I don't now either!!" Mamori tried to find any reason to cover her blushing cheeks.

"Is it true, You-nii???" Suzuna asked.

"I just told her to close her eyes. But I didn't tell her to explore my body…" Hiruma said with a devilish smirk.

"Woow!" Sena and Suzuna shocked in unison.

"No, no, no! It's not like that!!! Hiruma!! No need to tell them so detail!!!" Mamori shouted her anger at Hiruma.

"Ehm… Ma, Mamori-neechan… I never think that you and Hiruma-san are so…" Sena talked with slow voice.

"It's not like that!!!! Hirumaaaaaaaa!!!! You're evil!!!!!!" Mamori yelled in frustration

_End of ch 2_

**Omake**

The other side point of view

"Just fucking do it, if you don't want those picture be…"

"Okay, okay!!" she whispered in desperate. Mamori put her hands in Hiruma's chest and closed her eyes.

Hiruma made sure that Mamori's eyes were closed and put his hands around Mamori's face, but not touching it.

"Huwawawawa!!! He's gonna kiss her!!" the eavesdropper behind the buss whispered panic to his friends.

"So… so… that's rumor are true! They're dating!" the other said.

"Oh my goddess, Mamori!!! Why did you choose that devil to be your partner?!?!?!" The others were crying in desperate.

Criing!!

Suddenly they felt Hiruma's piercing gaze at them. They ran spontaneously when Hiruma's gaze was going to slice them.

When Hiruma saw the eavesdroppers fleeing, he put his hands down and said,

"What are you doing with my body, fucking manager?"

--End of Ch 2—

_To be Continued...._

* * *

Shia: Kekekekekekeke!!!! How was it??? It's quite long, isn't it??

Hiruma was OOC?? Gomen, gomeeen!! But, now we know already the reason why the guys didn't ask Mamori for the ball. Kekekekekeke!! Now, let see… what'll happen next?? Will Mamori succeed to find a partner and attend the ball????

Review please! Let me know what you think! Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading!!


	3. Shopping and a suggestion

Shia: Waiiii!!! Update! Update!! Thanks for all who have reviewed my fic!! I'm so happy when there's a new review on my fic! Oh, and thanks for every constructive critics! Hehehehe…

Hiruma : pathetic fucking author… _*grinned*_

Shia : What did you say, Hiruma-kun???

Hiruma : Nothing. Just tell the reader about how pathetic you are…

Shia : Oooh! That so kind of you, Hiruma-kun!!! _*teary eyes*_

Hiruma : ???????? I guess something wrong with her brain… _* sweatdrop*walk backwards*_

Shia : Hehehehe… _*look at the clock, which showed 00.05 a.m.*_ Oh nooo!!!!! I have to go to school tomorrow!!!!!! _*fainted*_

Hiruma : Kekekekeke….! I don't have to shot her head this time! _*put his gun down*_

Mamori : Shia-chan?!?! Don't sleep here! You can catch a cold!

Hiruma : She's fainted, fucking monster. Not sleeping.

Mamori : What did you say?! I'm not a monster!!

Hiruma : Don't care. Just do the disclaimer!

Mamori : Who do you think you are?! Don't command me!

Hiruma : I'm the captain! And you're the fucking manager!! Do the disclaimer!!

Mamori : I won't!

Shia : _*wake up and smile*_ I own Eyeshield 21 _*peace*_

Mamori and Hiruma : IN YOUR DREAM!!!!!!!!!!

Shia : Iaiaiaia!! I don't own Eyeshield 21!! Gomen! _*fainted again*_

_

* * *

_

**An Extraordinary Ball**

by : Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia

**Ch 3 ~ Day 1 part 1 ~ Shopping**

The ball would be held tomorrow, and yet Mamori was still working in front of a mountain of documents that Hiruma told her to check. The other team members were practicing restless.

"I wonder why Hiruma is being so mean lately? Oh well, he always being so mean… But, this time he's being too mean!!!" Mamori complained to herself while working on her job.

She took a look on her desk calendar. Tomorrow's date was being circled with red pen, it's the ball. Mamori shook her head and focused on her work.

"_No, no, no! You mustn't think about it, Mamori! You have works to do! There's no time to thinking about the ball! And… you don't have any partner to go with…"_ Mamori thought. Her sadness overflowing herself again.

Piririririri!

Her cell phone suddenly rang. She looked on the display and raised an eyebrow.

"Suzuna?" Mamori asked herself, then she pressed the green button.

"_Moshi-moshi_…" Mamori answered.

"Mamo-nee! You are going to the ball, aren't you?" Suzuna said.

"Err… _eeto_…" Mamori felt her tongue was unbelievable hard to be moved.

"How about shopping together? I don't have any dress to go to the ball! Will you accompany me?" Suzuna talked before Mamori could finish her answer.

"Ah… it's…" _"Oh good… I should know that she will ask me for accompany. And now I can't refuse her request! What should I do?"_ Mamori thought.

"Mamo-nee?" Suzuna asked.

"Eh, ah… yeah… Of course I will!" Mamori faked a smile.

"That's good! I'll be waiting for you today, 2 p.m. okay?"

"Uh, okay…"

"Ja ne, Mamo-nee!"

"Ja ne…"

Tut! And the line disconnected.

"Aaaargh!! This situation even worsened!!" Mamori rubbed her head. "I have to finish this works before 2 p.m.!" And Mamori started to work with a light speed!

_2.10 p.m. club house_

Hiruma entered the club house and found no one there. He checked on Mamori's work and it's already finished.

"Where did the fucking manager go?" he asked himself.

Then he found a note beside Mamori's works.

'_Hiruma, I had finished my work. I went shopping with Suzuna-chan. I'll be back before 6 p.m. to clean the club house. So, don't lock this room. Okay?'_

It said. Hiruma grinned after he finished reading that note.

"Heh, shopping with fucking skate? It'll be interesting…" he said and let out his evil laugh.

*** Shopping centre ***

"Waaah!! It's cute! This one is beautiful! Eh, that one is also gorgeous!" Suzuna commented on every dress she saw. Mamori just let out a small smile when she saw Suzuna was so happy to make herself looked beautiful in front of Sena.

"I think this one will suit you well, Suzuna-chan!" Mamori said while showing a cute pink dress with a big red ribbon on its back.

"_Kawaii_! I'll try this one!" Suzuna smile happily and took that dress from Mamori's hand.

"I'll be waiting here, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Suzuna answered and rushed to the fitting room.

Mamori took a look around and searched for some hair accessories. She planned to make Suzuna over so Sena will be surprised at his cute girlfriend at the ball.

"This flower maybe will look good on a Suzuna…" Mamori said to herself while looking at a bunch of hair accessories on the corner of the store.

Suddenly, a beautiful white dress caught her eyes. Mamori stunned and stared at the beauty of the dress.

"_That's a very beautiful dress… I wonder if I wear it…"_ Mamori thought. But then Mamori shook her head. _"No no no! I'm not going to the ball! I'm not going to the ball! I'm not…"_

"Wow! That dress will look good on you, Mamo-nee!" Suzuna cut her mind.

"S, Suzuna-chan? How's the dress?" Mamori asked.

"I like it and I decided to buy it! What about you, Mamo-neechan? I'm sure You-nii will love it!" Suzuna said smiling.

"Eeeh??? Hi, Hiruma?! Why… why….?!" Mamori asked, shocked.

"You're going to the ball with him, aren't you?"

"I'm not!!! Why do you think like that?!"

"Hee?? I thought you two are dating! So, who's your partner, Mamo-nee?"

"I…I… I'm not going to the ball…" Mamori said while looking on the other side.

"Eeeeh?!?! Why?!" now, Suzuna was the one shocked.

"No one ask me to be their partner… Besides, I have works to do…" Mamori said with a sad smile.

"Even You-nii?"

"Why Hiruma again?!?! It's not about him!"

"Hmm…" Suzuna turned on her 'thinking mode'. "Well, I guess you should make your move, Mamo-nee… I think it's not bad if the girl ask the boy to be their partner!"

"What… do you… mean?" Mamori asked, confused.

"I think you should ask You-nii to be your partner!! I'm sure he will!"

"Haah??? Impossible! I can't imagine Hiruma attend a ball!! Not once in a lifetime!!" Mamori said.

"We won't know if we don't try! C'mon, Mamo-nee! You can do it!" Suzuna cheering.

"Err… I…"

"I'm sure you don't want to miss the last ball in your Senior High School life!"

"Yeah, you're right. But, Hiruma is rather…"

"Oh, c'mon! You're gonna make the impossible thing in a lifetime be possible! I know you can do it! Eh, no no… You're the only one who can do it, Mamo-nee!" Suzuna keep cheering.

"Okay, okay! I'll try!" Mamori gave up.

"Yay!! Let's go home and complete the mission!!" Suzuna said and pushed Mamori. Mamori just let out a small sigh and followed Suzuna.

*** Club House, 06.25 p.m. ***

"_Remember, Mamo-nee… Give him your best smile and then ask him nicely! I'm sure he can't resist your charm!"_

"Haaah…" Mamori sighed when she remembered Suzuna's word. "I'm not going to do it… and, I'm sure the he's already gone home…" Mamori said when she opened club house's door.

"Ugh… It's so dark here… Why didn't anyone left the lamp on before they went home?" Mamori complained while searching for the lamp switch in the middle of the pitched dark club house.

Suddenly, Mamori felt her hand touching something soft.

"Eh? What is this…? It feels familiar…" Mamori whispered to herself.

"I don't know that you have perverted hobby, fucking manager…" a familiar voice said.

"This voice… Hiruma?" Mamori figured it out.

"Do you expect for someone else?" He asked.

"No…" Mamori answered. She felt herself sooo…. Stupid for answered a rhetorical question. But she really didn't know what to say.

"Can you move your hands from my body?"

"Eh? Oh… yeah, I'm sorry…" Mamori apologized. But, suddenly she realized something. Her hands just touched a BARE chest. It means….

"Eh?? You… You… You are naked?!?!" Mamori shocked.

"Kekekekekeke…!!"

_To be continued…_

**Omake**

_After the shopping…_

"Sena!!" Suzuna waved her hands.

"Suzuna! How's the shopping?" Sena asked.

"It's perfect! Mamo-nee help me with the shopping, and now it's the time for me to help her with her love story!" Suzuna said smiling. "You already done the things I've told you, right?"

"Of course. But… I'm kinda afraid…with…Hiruma-san…" Sena whispered.

"Ahahaha! Don't worry! You-nii will like it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure! Now, let's checked them! I'm so curious with the result!" Suzuna smiled happily.

"_I hope we won't get killed by Hiruma-san…"_ Sena prayed.

End of Ch 3….

* * *

Shia : Wahahahahaha!!! Not enough HiruMamo there???? Hehehehe… I know, I know… I only had the super small part of HiruMamo in the end of this chap. But, I'm sure it'll be full HiruMamo on the next chap!

Oh, but maybe I'll be late for update, because tomorrow and next 3 days I'll be going to 'Malang' (a city in east Java of Indonesia) for my class farewell party. And I'll be very busy, because I was the one in charge for this party. Hiks… T~T. Just hope I won't forget what I want to write in the next chapter… or it'll be very very late for update. Hehehehe…

What do you think will happen?? Will Mamori ask Hiruma to be her partner? Will Hiruma accepted? What's Suzuna's plan???? Please RnR minna!! Let me know what you think! See ya next chap!! Gomen for my many grammatical errors!!!!


	4. Locked and Temptation

Shia : _Tadaima_, minna-san!!! Huff… I'm really tired and sleepy… My holiday didn't go as I planned. I got a big trouble there, and I was very very busy!!

Mamori : _Okaerinasai_, Shia-chan!

Shia : Mamo-nee! I miss you!! _*hug*_

Mamori : I miss you, too… _*hug*_

Shia : Gomen, I am late for update! Gomen! Gomen!! _*bows*_

Hiruma : You better go with the story than blabbering around like this! _*get ready with his gun*_

Shia : Oh, I miss you, too, Hiruma-kun!! _* run to hug Hiruma*_

Hiruma : BANG!!! _*shot Shia's head*_ Fortunately, I'm not! Kekekekekeke!!!!

Mamori : Hiruma!!! Why do you always being so mean?!

Hiruma : I'm just help her to get some rest, stupid fucking manager!

Mamori : Don't add 'stupid'!! And don't call me like that!!

Hiruma : As if I care! Do the disclaimer!

Mamori : Why don't you do it yourself?!

Hiruma : It's not my job! I was born to give command, not to receive command! Kekekeke!!

Shia : _*wakes up slowly*whisper*_ I don't own Eyeshield 21… But, can you please stop their fighting?? I need some rest… Hoaaamm… _*yawn*_

Hiruma and Mamori : _*Still fighting in background*_

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_by: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

_Ch 4 – Day 1 part 2 ~ Locked and Tempation_

"Eh?? You… You… Are you naked?!?!" Mamori shocked.

"Kekekekekeke…!!" Hiruma laughed evilly. "Not completely naked. Just half-naked… What's wrong with it, fucking manager?" he teased her.

"You… you're crazy! Why are you half-naked?!" She shouted and tried to walk backwards.

"Because it's hot here… The electricity went off and I can't finish working on my laptop"

"So, why didn't you just go home?!"

"The door can't be opened from inside. Its lock was broken" He answered calmly.

"………"

Silence for a minute. Then, prepare for pillows to cover your ears.

"WHAAATTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mamori yelled with a supersonic voice.

"'What' what?! Your voice was unbelievably loud!!" Hiruma complained.

"You must be joking!"

"Check it for yourself"

Mamori didn't waste her time and checked it for herself right away. And… he's right. She couldn't open the door.

"No way…" Mamori said hopeless.

"Satisfied now, heh, fucking manager?"

"No way…" She said again, ignoring Hiruma's question. "And you didn't try to get a help?" Mamori asked.

"I've called fucking fatty and fucking shrimp. But, it seemed like they turn off their phone"

"And Suzuna didn't answer…" Mamori added while looking on her cell phone, which now is low battery. "Haaah… What should we do now?" Mamori sighed.

"I don't mind to stay here all-night. But, we can wait for a help. I think your previous 'supersonic monster yelled' was enough to make someone know that we need a help here…"

"Ehem! Excuse me! What did you mean with 'supersonic monster yelled'?" Mamori asked, annoyed.

"You already know yourself. Your voice was unbelievably loud so even penguins at Antarctica could hear"

"It's not that loud!! Don't exaggerate it!!" Mamori stood up with anger.

"Okay, maybe just Obama at his penthouse could hear"

"You….!!!" Mamori greeted her teeth. "Don't mess with me!!" Mamori clinched her fist and walked towards Hiruma, who was sitting comfortably on the floor.

Duk!!

Mamori's foot slipped something and it made her balance fell.

"Hyaaaa!!" she yelled and shut her eyes.

Gabruk!!!

Mamori could feel someone grabbed her body before it smacked the floor. She opened her eyes slowly to see the face of her hero, which she knew already.

Hiruma lay down on the floor with Mamori on top of him. They stayed quiet for a while in that position, just stared at each other eyes. Mamori felt her heart beating faster. Something in her mind yelled: _'It's the time! It's the time! Ask him!'_

"_No… No, I will never…"_ Mamori thought, tried to hold her weird feeling.

Hiruma just stared at Mamori, who looked like she was going to tell him something. Her lips moved, but she didn't let out any voice. It's hard to know what she said in the middle of darkness, even for Hiruma.

Srek! Suddenly, Hiruma exchanged their position. He pinned Mamori down and now he was the one on top. Mamori was very surprised.

"Hi, Hiruma…?" Mamori asked.

"What do you want to say?" he asked.

"M, me? Say? I… _Ano_…" She could feel her cheeks blushed. _"I can't ask him to be my partner!! This isn't right! No, I can't…!"_ Mamori thought.

Hiruma still waited for her answer and stared at Mamori's lovely face. Some part of his mind admitted what was the fan boys fallen for this girl.

"I… _Ano_… _Eeto_… It's… It's really hot here! Ahahahaha!" She said and laughed.

Hiruma looked at her eyes, didn't believe in what she said.

"W, what?" Mamori asked when she felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

"Huh, I don't mind to help you pull off your clothes if you feel hot. I think it's getting hotter since there're 2 persons here…" Hiruma said with a devilish smirk and his seductive voice in Mamori's ear.

"Wha, wha… what are you talking about?!?!?!" Mamori could feel her cheeks blushed even harder and she tried to free herself from Hiruma's trap.

"What? You said it was hot here, right?" he asked.

"B, but… no… I… actually I didn't want to tell you that 'hot' thing!" Mamori tried to move from Hiruma's hot breath in her neck.

"Then…?" His husky voice on aired right on Mamori's ear.

"Uh… it's…it's just… it's not important!!"

"If it's not really important, why are you trying so hard to hide it from me?"

"I'm not hiding it!"

"You are. And you know that no one ever succeeds in lying to me…" His smirk grew bigger, and Mamori felt her sweat of nervousness run down her spine because of this situation.

"S, so… you… already know… what I want to ask…?"

"Well……"

Mamori closed her eyes and prayed that Hiruma will never know what she was going to ask. _"It's really embarrassing!!"_ Mamori thought.

"Who knows?" He answered with his familiar smirk.

Mamori opened her eyes and looked at Hiruma annoyed. "If you don't know, then don't act like one!! You _baka_!" Mamori scolded.

"Kekekekeke!! What will you do if I really know the thing you want to ask?"

"I won't be tricked again!" Mamori rolled her eyes, ignoring Hiruma's question.

"Just answer it" he demanded.

Mamori silenced for a while, and Hiruma was waiting.

"Maybe… I hope for a 'yes'…" she whispered to herself, but Hiruma's abnormal ears absolutely could hear that.

"Fucking manager…" he called.

"What?" She turned her head, now she faced Hiruma's face and silenced again. Hiruma's face was sooo… close with hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face. "Hiru—"

But, Hiruma didn't wait for her to finish calling his name. He pressed his lips to hers, drove her into a passionate kiss. Mamori was very surpised with Hiruma's action, so she couldn't respond for a few seconds. She gasped when Hiruma lick her lips, gave a full access to her mouth.

Mamori never kissed nor be kissed with someone like this. So, this is her first time and she really didn't know what to do. Hiruma knew that and slowly taught her how to return the kiss with his tongue. Finally, Mamori knew how to return the kiss. She felt her cheeks burning and her heart beating faster as the kiss growing hotter and hotter.

After soo… many seconds, they broke the kiss to take a breath. Both of them panted and stared at each other.

"So… is it a 'yes'…?" Mamori asked.

Hiruma didn't answer and rolled his eyes. Then, he stood up.

"Hiruma?" Mamori still waited for a sure answer.

"As I've said before, that stupid ball just for stupid people," He said coldly.

Mamori felt her heart ached when she heard Hiruma's words. Her eyes began to water.

"So… so… why did you do that?!" Mamori yelled and stood up. "Why did you kiss me?! Why did you give me a hope?! Why… why did you do this much just to tease me?!" she yelled as tears running down her cheeks.

Hiruma faced Mamori, but Mamori couldn't see his expression in the dark.

"Hey—"

"You _baka_!! Devil!! Heartless!!!" Mamori keep yelling at him.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Mamo-nee!!" Suzuna called running.

"I hate you!! I really hate you, Hiruma!!" Mamori yelled once again then ran outside.

"Mamo-nee?!" Suzuna asked, confused.

"Mamori-neechan?!" Sena asked at the same time and with same tone.

"Tch, stupid fucking manager!" Hiruma cursed.

***

"Hiruma _baka_! I hate him! I hate him! I really hate him!!!!" Mamori cursed while running. She couldn't stop her tears from coming out.

Bruk!!

Mamori crushed someone because she couldn't see the way. That person pulled Mamori before she fall to the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" that person asked.

"No… I'm sorry… I didn't see you…" Mamori answered while wiped her tears.

"You are… Mamori-chan, manager of Devil Bats, aren't you?" that person asked.

Mamori looked at that person. "A… Akaba… from Spider?" she asked.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He asked, then he wiped Mamori's tears. "Why are you crying?"

"No, nothing!" Mamori answered quickly and took a step backward. But, her balance fell and she would definitely fall if Akaba didn't hold her waist.

"Be careful! I think we should take a sit…" He said and helped Mamori to stand.

"Uh… yeah…" Mamori answered.

_A few minutes later… at a park_

"This is for you…" Akaba gave her a hot coffee.

"Thank you…" Mamori answered and took the coffee.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Um, better. Thank you very much!" She smiled.

"Never mind. So… mind telling me what's your problem? Maybe I can help you" He suggested. "I can't stand if I see a woman crying" He said smiling.

Mamori smiled and then took a deep breath. "Not really a big problem…"

"It's okay. You can tell me anything"

"It's just… just… I just don't have any partner to go to my last ball…" Mamori said.

"Wow… It's hard to believe that there're a bunch of idiots who couldn't see a pretty woman like you and ask her to go to the ball…" He said surprised.

"Don't flatter me… I'm not like that…"

"I'm said the truth!"

"Oh… Thank you…" Mamori couldn't help but smiled.

"Well, honestly… My friends invite me to come to the Deimon's Ball. But, I heard that I have to come with a partner and I don't have any partner to go with" Akaba faced Mamori and smiled.

"If you don't mind, will you be my partner to the ball, Mamori-chan?" he asked.

"Eeh??"

_To be continued…._

* * *

Shia : Waiiii!!! How is it???? No omake in this chap, because it's already too long, and I'm too lazy to make it. Hehehehe…

I like Akaba since I saw Spiders versus Oujo White Knight!! Well, honestly, I don't know why suddenly Akaba's name popped out in my mind. But, I think it'll be interesting couple: Akaba and Mamori, aren't they??? Hahahahaha!!

Will Mamori go to the ball with Akaba??? Will this fic's pairing changed?? Ahahahaha!! Find it out by yourself!!

Thanks for all reviews!! I'm so happy when I read your reviews. Your reviews give me much spirit to continue this fic! Sorry for Hiruma's OOC-ness!!!!! And sorry for many grammatical errors!! Don't forget to review, minna!! Let me know what you think!


	5. The Ball's Beginning

Shia : Waiii!! Back here with me, Shia, the genius author!!! Ahahahaha!!!

Hiruma : Don't flatter yourself, stupid fucking author!! _*shot Shia*_

Shia : _*successfully avoid the shots*_ Yay!! You can't shot me!! Hehehehe! I'm really a genius! Hwahahahahaha!! _*getting crazy*_

Hiruma : I'm sure there's something wrong with her brain.

Mamori : Maybe she's stress? I knew she couldn't write anything in the past 2 days.

Akaba : But, she's already wrote a wonderful fic about us, Mamori-chan… _*wink*_

Mamori : Akaba-kun…

Hiruma : Hey, hey!! What are you doing here, fucking red eyes?! _*prepare his gun*_

Akaba : Don't ask me, just ask her. _*point at Shia*_

Shia : Yeah! I specially invite him to join my fic because I love him! Do you mind, Hiruma-kun?? _*tease*_

Hiruma : Tch, it's up to you, fucking author! But, it'll be better if you die first! _*shot Shia's head*_ Ya-Haaa!!!

Mamori : Hirumaa!! How dare you…

Akaba : Just left a heartless people like him, Mamori-chan.

Hiruma : Shut up! Do the disclaimer, fucking manager!!

Mamori : _*hesitate for a while*_ I'll do it for Shia-chan. Not for you! _*turn at Hiruma*_

Hiruma : Kekekekekeke!!!

Akaba : You don't have to hear someone like him, Mamori-chan. I'll do it for you and Shia-chan. Shia-chan doesn't own Eyeshield 21. _*wink and smile*_

Hiruma : Youu….!!! Fucking bastard!! _*shot Akaba*_

Mamori : Well, minna… let's get with the story!

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_by: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

**Ch 5 ~ The Ball's Beginning**

_In the ball_

"Sena!!" Suzuna called.

Sena turned his head and stunned. "Su… Suzuna…?" He asked.

"How is the dress?" Suzuna asked and turned around.

"It's… good…" He said. Suzuna stopped.

"Just 'good'?" She asked.

"Err… I mean… it's… You… You…" Sena's nervousness came out again. But this time Suzuna couldn't wait.

"What? What about me?"

"You…. Y… You… you are very… beautiful…" His face turned red, as red as tomato.

Suzuna smiled. "Of course! Thank you!" She smiled. "Let's go to the ball!" Suzuna grabbed Sena's hand.

"Y, yeah…" Sena answered. "Oh, Suzuna…" Sena remembered something.

"Hm?"

"What about… yesterday's incident? Mamori-neechan…"

"Oh, don't worry! I'm sure we can see Mamo-nee's smile today!" Suzuna said with her big smile. "I've done something about it!"

"And… what is it?" Sena asked curious.

Suzuna gave a wink and grinned, "You'll know it later!"

***

"No! I don't need it! Really!!" Mamori refused.

"Oh, c'mon! That's just a little gift from me! Please, Mamori-chan…" Akaba insisted.

"But, I…"

"Listen," Akaba grabbed Mamori's hand and faced her. "Don't think about anything now. The one you have to do is only prepare yourself. I'll make you the most beautiful woman in the ball!" He said surely, and Mamori silenced with that.

"Well, maybe you won't need anything since you were already the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" He winked at Mamori.

Mamori blushed. "Don't flirt with me!" Mamori turned her head, hiding her blush.

Akaba chuckled. "As I've said before, I'm just said the truth, Mamori-chan…" He said.

"A… You…"

"Now, now… Let's try the dress!" Akaba pushed Mamori to the fitting room with a dress on her hand.

"Okay, okay!" Mamori raised her hands. "But, don't peep!" She warned.

"Ahahaha! Fine! I won't peep… but, if you don't come out in 5 minutes, I can't keep my promise!" He grinned.

"_Mouu_…!!" Mamori protested, but then she closed the door. Akaba chuckled again.

"_She's really cute!"_ he thought.

_4,59 minutes later… ^^_

Mamori opened the fitting room's door slowly.

"Oh, you've finished! How's the…" Akaba silenced when he saw Mamori wore the dress he chose.

"H, how is it…?" Mamori asked shyly.

"…." Akaba still couldn't say anything. The white dress she wore suited Mamori perfectly. Mamori looked very beautiful in that dress.

"A… Akaba-kun?" Mamori asked and waved her hand.

"Oh, eh… _gomen_… I'm just… amazed. You're very beautiful…" He said and smiled.

Nah, Mamori's face turned red and warm now.

"Hmm… One last touch…" Akaba said and raised his hand to Mamori's face.

Mamori shut her eyes when Akaba touched her cheek. She couldn't think what he was going to do, and yet she didn't really care.

Suddenly, Hiruma's face flashed in Mamori's mind.

"Wait!!" Mamori opened her eyes and pushed anything in front of her.

"Finished!" Akaba said.

"Eh?" Mamori blinked.

"As I thought, that hairpin suits you well!"

"Eeh???" Mamori still didn't get it.

Akaba showed a mirror in front of Mamori. Even Mamori herself stunned when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "See?" Akaba said in satisfied tone.

"Wow… This is… me…?" Mamori asked.

"Now you know that I'm not lying, aren't I?" He smiled.

Mamori stared at Akaba, who was smiling at her, then chuckled. "Ahahaha! You're really good at this, Akaba-kun!" Mamori laughed.

"Finally…" He said. "You're more beautiful if you smile like this!"

Mamori blushed again, and then turned her head.

"W, well… This hairpin is beautiful! Where did you buy it?" Mamori tried to change the topic.

"I just buy it at the shop next to this shop. I think it will suit you, so I decided to buy one. Do you like it?" He asked.

Mamori nodded. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Now, are you ready to go to the ball, princess?"

Mamori smiled.

"Let's go to the ball!"

*** The Ball ***

The ball was really merry. The girls in their beautiful dress and the boys in their tuxedo are dancing under the luxurious big lamp in the middle in the hall.

"Wow… Everyone is here! Even Ha-ha brothers, Musashi-kun and Yuki-kun…" Mamori said when she saw around the hall.

'_Hiruma… He's really won't come…'_ Mamori thought sadly.

"Mamori-chan? Are you okay?" Akaba asked with worried tone.

"I, I'm okay! Really!" Mamori smiled.

"If you don't feeling well, you better tell me. I will drive you home" Akaba said.

"Thank you, Akaba-kun…" Mamori said.

"Mamo-nee?" Suzuna asked from behind. Mamori turned her head.

"Sena? Suzuna?" Mamori asked.

"Eh? Akaba…san?" Sena asked.

"Yo!" Akaba smiled.

"Eh? How… how did you two get along together?" Sena asked, confused.

"Well, Mamori is my partner in this ball…" Akaba said.

"Haaah????" Sena surprised. "Bu, but… I thought you were… with…"

"Sena, let's dance! The music is already started!" Suzuna grabbed Sena's hand.

"Eh? Eh? Wait…" Sena couldn't refuse and gave up when Suzuna dragged him to the dance floor.

Mamori still silenced and lost in her own world. Sena's question seemed to make her remembered more about Hiruma and the things that made her sad.

"Mamori…" Akaba called.

Mamori turned her head to face Akaba.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked politely and gave his hand.

Mamori silenced. _'Akaba is very kind. He's also polite and romantic. Why should I hesitate to take his hand?'_ Mamori thought.

Mamori slowly took his hand and smiled.

"I will" She answered.

They walked to the dance floor and began to dance. The music was very soft and romantic. Moreover, the lamp and its light seemed to be designed just for this ball. Akaba put his hand on Mamori's waist and Mamori put her hands on Akaba's shoulder. Mamori let him leaded her to the dance.

"Mamori-chan…" Akaba called.

"Hm?"

"Is there someone in your heart now?" he asked.

"Eeeh?? W, why… all of a sudden…"

"Please answer it honestly, I just want to know…"

"Ehm… it's…" Mamori's face blushed. She didn't know what to answer. Hiruma's face flashed in her mind again.

'_Why?! Why did his face flash again?! Maybe I like him, but… I'm nothing for him. What should I do? May I forget this feeling?'_ Mamori asked herself.

"Mamori-chan…?" Akaba asked again.

"Eh, oh, yeah… no, there isn't!" Mamori answered spontaneously.

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm… yeah…" Mamori answered with low voice.

Akaba stared at her for a while, and then he smiled.

"Let me make you sure about it…" he said and leaned his face to kiss Mamori.

_To be continued…._

* * *

Shia : Waiiii!!! How was it???? Gomen for my late update, yah? I really didn't know what to write. You all said that you were curious what will happen next, so was I. Because I didn't have any idea what will happen next. I just wrote what was in my mind. Ahahahaha~~!

Anyway, there's no Hiruma in this chapter, isn't it? Hehehehehe… I really forgot about him. All I remembered was Akaba. Maybe the pairing will really be changed. Hwahahahaha!!! I can't be patient to write the war between them. ^^v Will it be??? Or it'll never? Find out by yourself in the next chap!! Oh yeah, no omake again in this chap. _Gomen_… ^^

Gomen for many grammatical errors and for everyone OOC-ness! Or, maybe… Akaba was the one who the most OOC??? Ahahahaha!! Gomen, gomen!! _*bows*_ I don't know if Akaba was that romantic. It's just my imagination. Hehehehe…

Well, thank you very much for reading and review!! I love you all, _minna_! Keep reading and review, ya?


	6. Decision

Shia : Waiii!! Gomen for my late update (again)! ^^ But, I keep my promise to update this week! Ne, Chian-chan??? Hehehehe...

Well.... How are you doing, minna-san? Still stay tune in this fic?? Hehehehe…. _*act like a radio announcer*_

Hiruma : BANG!! _*shot the studio*_ Ya-Haaa!!!

Shia : Hiruma-kun!!! Don't mess my studio!!!! _*bring a microphone as a weapon*_

Hiruma : Kekekekeke!! What kind of weapon is that??? _*mocking*_

Shia : This is… this… is… _*teary eyes *_ I just… _*sobs*_

Mamori : Hiruma! Why did you always being so mean?! _*protecting Shia*_

Hiruma : That's just fake tears, stupid!!

Shia : Hiruma-kun… _*sobs*_ you meanie… _*sobs*_

Akaba : Hey, hey… Don't cry, Shia-chan. You can use my music studio. I'm sure you'll like it! And I can guarantee its safety… _*glance at Hiruma, who is holding a gun*_

Hiruma : What's that mean, fucking red eyes?!

Akaba : Nothing. _*coldly*_

Shia : Really?? Waaah! Arigatou, Akaba-san!! _*cheer up*_

Mamori : You're so kind, Akaba-kun…

Akaba : It's nothing. I'll be very happy if Shia-chan wants to play music with me…

Shia : I will! That's a pleasure! Akaba-san, _*hold Akaba's hand*_ I give you my blessing with Mamo-neechan! _*turn at the reader*_

Shia : I don't own Eyeshield 21! But I'll make Mamori and Akaba together! Fufufu…

Hiruma and Mamori : Whaaat?!?!?!?!?!

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_by: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

**Ch 6 ~ Decision**

Let's flashback a bit~~

"_Mamori-chan…?" Akaba asked again._

"_Eh, oh, yeah… no, there isn't!" Mamori answered spontaneously._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Uhm… yeah…" Mamori answered with low voice._

_Akaba stared at her for a while, and then he smiled._

"_Let me make you sure about it…" he said and leaned his face to kiss Mamori. _

* * *

Akaba's face came closer to hers. It made Mamori surprised, but she couldn't move neither turned her head.

'_Is it okay? Is it okay to do this? Is it okay to give up on this feeling?'_ Mamori asked herself while tried to close her eyes. _'But…'_

The night when Hiruma kissed her popped in her mind. Their kiss in the club house last night. Mamori remembered exactly, Hiruma was the one who started the kiss.

'_Why… did he kiss me? I still haven't got his answer! Even tough he didn't come to this ball, but he must give me an answer!!'_

"A… Akaba-kun… I…" Mamori tried to stop him.

"Hey, your time is up" A familiar voice heard from behind, successfully stopped the moment.

Akaba and Mamori turned to see the voice's owner.

"You don't have to act this far just to fulfill that fucking skate's request"

"Hi… Hiruma?!" Mamori asked, surprised.

"You finally came, huh?" Akaba smirked.

"Move your hand from her, I already discovered your act and I know your plan" Hiruma said with an unfriendly expression.

"Act? Plan? What are you talking about?" Mamori asked.

"Huh, do you think your presence here isn't my plan?" Akaba challenged.

"I know" Hiruma smirked back.

"And… why should I listen to you?"

Hiruma silenced for a while. "Don't you know that I've get black mail thing about you?" He asked and smirked.

"Well, that's a problem" Akaba answered. "But, why did you go this far, I mean followed me for these past 2 days, just to find out something that you can use to black mailing me?"

"Kekekeke… you realized that I followed you…" Hiruma chuckled.

"Honestly, I knew it wasn't your real intention to follow me…"

Hiruma's expression changed into serious mode and the aura between them was getting darker and darker now.

"Are you afraid… of losing something? Or someone?" Akaba smirked back now.

"Wait, wait… What are you to talking about??" Mamori asked, tried to change the mood. "And, you… What's with that tuxedo? I thought you never wear them…" Mamori asked Hiruma.

"Kekekeke… This isn't my first time wearing this kind of cloth, fucking manager" He answered.

"Stop calling me like that!" Mamori protested.

"I won't! Kekekeke!!" He laughed.

"You—"

"Mamori-chan, how about continue our dance?" Akaba suggested.

"Eh, ah…" Mamori didn't know what to answer. She looked at Hiruma, Akaba, and then back to Hiruma. But, Hiruma just stood on his place and didn't try to do anything.

Mamori took a deep breath, and then she faced Akaba.

"Yeah, let's continue our dance…" Mamori said smiling and took Akaba's hand.

Akaba smirked and Hiruma still silenced.

"Let's go over there…" Akaba said and went to another place of the dance floor, far from Hiruma's place. Before they go, Akaba whispered to Hiruma,

"I'm no longer in Suzuna-chan's plan. I'll take her for real…" and he smirked.

Hiruma didn't say a word. He stared at Akaba with his evil glare, but Akaba didn't respond and just passed Hiruma coldly.

***

The music still accompanied the couples who were dancing. Mamori let Akaba took the lead. Her mind was going somewhere else, and Akaba knew it.

"Do you like him, Mamori-chan?" Akaba asked.

"Eh?" Mamori turned her head and faced Akaba.

Akaba still smiled at her and waited for the answer.

"No… I… don't know…" Mamori answered and rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe you still confuse with his feeling. Or is there something else?"

"No, you're right. I don't know his feeling. He is unpredictable…"

"Want to try my plan?" He offered.

"Eh? Plan?" Mamori asked. "For… what…?"

"To make sure his feeling for you. A person like Hiruma will never be honest about his feeling. You knew it already, didn't you?"

Mamori nodded.

"So?"

"What's your plan?" Mamori asked.

"It's easy. The only thing you have to do is just close your eyes. After I give you a sign, open your eyes and look at Hiruma's reaction"

"Hiruma's… reaction…?"

"Yep. If he looked angry, that means he is in love with you. But, if he doesn't change his cold expression that means…"

"It means…?"

"He just played with you and he has no feeling for you at all. Are you sure to use my plan?" Akaba asked.

Mamori thought about it for a while, and then she nodded her head surely.

"Yes. I want to use your plan"

Akaba grinned. "That's good. Now, closed your eyes slowly…"

Mamori did as Akaba told her to. For the next 5 seconds, Mamori couldn't feel anything. The next seconds, Akaba's hand lift her chin. Mamori hold herself from opening her eyes.

Then suddenly she felt something soft on her lips. She gasped and opened her eyes right away, and found out that Akaba's face was soooo… close with hers.

"_No… no way… He… did he just… kiss me…?!"_ Mamori thought and blushed.

"Wow, that was quick…" Akaba commented.

"Y, you…" Mamori lost her words when she saw his smirk.

"Peek a little at him…" he whispered in her ear.

Mamori realized the plan and peeked at Hiruma, who was standing at the corner of the room. He still remained calm and still with his cold expression, which made Mamori's heart ached.

"_But, if he doesn't change his cold expression that means…"_

"_It means…?"_

"_He just played with you and he has no feeling for you at all."_

Akaba's word flashed in her mind, successfully made her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mamori-chan?"

Mamori still shocked with Hiruma's cold reaction. She couldn't hold her tears and ran from the hall. Akaba wanted to chase her, but when he took a look at Hiruma's place, he's already missing.

"Well… That's nothing I can do to stop her tears…" He said and smiled. "At least my plan worked out and I can stop this stupid act"

***

Suzuna was dancing with Sena when she saw Mamori ran out from the hall.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna said shocked.

"Eh?" Sena asked.

"Why? What happened?" Suzuna asked herself. "Sena, let's go there!" Suzuna grabbed Sena's hand.

"Eh? Eeeh??" Sena really blank minded and didn't know what happened. Suzuna walked to Akaba's place.

"Akaba-san!" Suzuna called.

"Suzuna? Sena?" Akaba asked.

"What happened?" Suzuna asked with worried tone.

"Don't worry. Everything go as planned" Akaba smiled.

"Really? Thank goodness… Well, thank you for your cooperation, Akaba-san!" Suzuna smiled.

"Never mind… I enjoyed Hiruma's reaction, too!" He chuckled. "Anyway, Suzuna…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please give my photos back?"

_To be continued…._

**Omake**

"Suzuna…" Sena asked in the middle of their dance.

"Yeah?"

"What did Akaba-san mean by 'give his photos back'?" Sena asked curious.

"Oooh…." Suzuna remembered. "I have some of his embarrassing photos when he was child! He didn't want to help me with my plan at first, that's why I keep his photos with me. So he finally agreed!" Suzuna explained with a big smile.

"O, oh… Whe, where did you learn that way to asked someone's help…?" Sena asked cautiously.

"You-nii!" she answered simply and Sena sweatdropped.

Well, Hiruma really gave her bad influence… -.-;

* * *

Shia : Waiii!! Omake is back!! Hehehe… Finally… huff… It was a very loooongg… night, wasn't it?? A night in 3 chapters… hahahaha! Honestly, I wanted to make this chapter as the last chap at first. But, I think it'll be too long. So, I decided to make two chapters. Next chapter maybe will be the last.

Question: What do you think???

Uuh, gomen for everyone's OOCness. Well, maybe the last sentence in this chap (before Suzuna and Sena's scene) could describe the reason behind Akaba's OOCness. Hehehehe… Gomen, _minna_. Maybe I didn't write Akaba and Hiruma's war well. I really don't have any idea to write their 'war'. So… that it is! Hehehehe…. Well, should I make Akaba's own love story? I felt kinda… cruel… to set him just as a third person in this fic. Maybe I should write his own love story. Hehehehe… Do you agree, _minna_?? ^^v

Well, I guess I will be late for update again, because for the next 4 days, I'll be in Kediri (a city in the east Java) for my church organization's activity, and I'm the one who's in charge again.... Hiks... T~T I'll be very very busy then... So... Gomen _minna_... BUt I'll update as soon as possible!! I promise!!

Thanks for your reviews, constructive critics, suggestions, and supports!! Keep reading and review, ya!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! *bows*


	7. The end of a loooong night

Shia: _Tadaima_, minna-san!!! Finally back home!! Huff… gomen for my late update…

Mamori : You looked very tired, Shia-chan… _*worry*_

Shia : Too many troubles…. Huff…..

Hiruma : Because you're the trouble! Kekekekekekeke!!!

Shia : Heeeeee!! I'm in trouble because I was thinking of you, Hiruma-kun! _*dramatically with teary eyes*_

Hiruma : …………………

Mamori : Hey, hey… that sounded like a confession…

Shia : I'm confessing now! _*whisper* _I want to change the pairing, so it will be: HiruShia! Fufufufu…

Mamori : !#$%^&*()(*&^!

Shia : I own Eyehield 21!!! Hwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Mamori : BANG! _*shot Shia with Hiruma's gun*_ I won't let you!!

Hiruma : Ya-Haa!!! Black mail thing about the member of disciplinary committee!!

Mamori : Hirumaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! _*Stress*_

Shia : okay, okay… I don't own Eyeshield 21… But I still can change the pairing! Fufufufufu!!!!!

Hiruma and Mamori : Shut the damn up, fucking author!!!!

Shia : Oh, no... _*fainted*_

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

**Chapter 7 ~ The end of a loooongg… night**

'_As I thought, I'm nothing for him! But, why…?! Why did he kiss me back then?! He's… He's… so cruel!!'_ Mamori thought while running. _'He won't ever care about me!'_

Mamori wiped away her tears and kept running. Suddenly, she accidentally kicked something and fell down.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "What… is…? Cerberus?" Mamori asked.

"Woof!" Cerberus answered.

"What are doing here?" Mamori asked and put Cerberus on her lap.

"Woof! Woof!" Cerberus woof-ed and lied comfortably in Mamori's lap.

"Are you alone?" Mamori asked again and caressed Cerberus' head.

"Krrr…" was its answer.

"Nguk!" suddenly Butaberus showed up and Cerberus jumped.

"He, hey…! Where are you going?" Mamori asked. Somehow she felt stupid for asking that question to an animal.

They walked together and looked like a couple in Mamori's eyes. It made Mamori remembered what she cried for a few times ago.

"Uuuuhh!! Hiruma _bakaaa_!!" she screamed. (=stupid)

"Who did you call _baka_, fucking manager?" someone asked behind her. Mamori turned her head and stared unbelievably at that person.

"Hi…ru…" _'Did he run after me?'_ Mamori asked herself.

"Where did Cerberus and Butaberus go? They're really some fucking troublesome!" Hiruma said.

"Ha?"

"I forgot to give their dinner and they ran away. Animals are stupid creatures!" Hiruma mumbled.

'_What? So… he came here just to ask me where did his two pet go?!'_

"Hey, did you hear me, fucking manager?"

"I don't know!!" Mamori yelled, annoyed. "You're really annoying, don't you know?!" she yelled again.

"Wha—"

"Annoying! _Baka_! Selfish!! Heartless!!" Mamori scolded.

"Tch, you're very noisy!" Hiruma said and silenced Mamori's mouth with his lips. Well, his unpredictable action successfully silenced Mamori. She was very surprised. Hiruma's kiss this time was a little rougher than their kiss last night. Mamori tried to stop the kiss, but she couldn't. The last thing she knew, she placed her hands on Hiruma's neck and already returned his kiss.

_**A few seconds passed….**_

They both panted and now stared at each other. Mamori didn't know what to ask first, because she had so many questions for him.

Suddenly, Hiruma grinned. "So, it wasn't a kiss after all…" he murmured to himself.

"Ha? What did you say?" Mamori asked.

"How much creampuff did you eat today? Your kiss taste like creampuff… Kekeke!!" He laughed.

"_Mouu_…!! I didn't eat that much!" Mamori said.

"I knew that you come to this ball just because you can eat creampuff as many as you like, aren't you? Kekekekeke!!"

"It's not like that! And… and you! What are you doing here?!" Mamori tried to change the topic.

"I attended the ball, can't you see it, fucking manager?"

"But, you said just stupid people go to this stupid ball!!" Mamori yelled at Hiruma.

"You didn't wait for me to finish my sentence!! There was a comma in my sentence, wasn't it?!" he yelled back.

"Eh?" (For you who didn't realize either, please recheck on chapter 4, when Hiruma kissed Mamori. Okay? ^^v)

"Yeah, this stupid ball is just for stupid people! And I guess I have to try became a stupid people once." Hiruma said while rolled his eyes.

(translate: I'm willing to become a stupid people for a night just to come to this stupid ball for you)

"And… Akaba-kun said that you were following him last night. Is that true?"

"I wasn't following him"

"So… you've been followed _me_ since that night?"

"Hell, no. I wasn't following you either. I just wanted to get a blackmail-thing from that bastard." He answered.

(translate: I was keeping an eye of you, so I knew if he did something bad to you)

"And where's your gun? I thought you were going to use them…"

"It was broken last night and I haven't buy the new one. Moreover, I'm sure you will be very talkative for the entire practice just for lecturing me not to use my gun in the ball"

(translate: I don't want to use it in this ball because you said it was your precious last ball)

"…." Mamori stared at Hiruma with a disbelieve look.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You're really dishonest, aren't you?" Mamori smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, that's Hiruma after all…" she added and turned her body with smile, walked back to the hall with a brighter face.

"Fucking manager," Hiruma called.

"Yeah?" Mamori answered and turned her head.

Hiruma just stared at her and said nothing.

"What?" Mamori asked once again.

Still no answer.

"Are you going to say something or not?" she asked.

"That dress…" he started.

Mamori heart beat skipped a bit.

"White as a creampuff. It suits you well, creampuff monster! Kekekekeke!!!" he laughed.

Mamori's heart beat changed into a sweatdropped and an anger.

"You really know how to ruin the moment, aren't you?!" Mamori yelled. "You're horrible!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kekekekeke!!!!"

***

"Yeaah!! Succeed!!" Suzuna yelled in whisper happily, eavesdropping from behind the bushes.

"I'm happy for them, too… But, why they always ended like that?" Sena asked.

"That's You-nii! Hehehehe…" Suzuna said. _'I wish I can have a romantic ending, too…'_ she wished.

"Suzuna…" Sena called.

"Y—"

Suddenly something soft touched her lips ad she found that Sena's face was right in front of hers. Her eyes widen in shock and her heart beating faster. Suzuna closed her eyes. But, then she felt something sweet in her mouth.

"What is that?" Suzuna asked as she opened her eyes.

"Marshmallow!" Sena answered with his innocent face.

"Ha?"

"Akaba-san taught me that!" Sena still said it with an innocent look.

"Oh! That's why You-nii said that it wasn't a kiss!" Suzuna said, suddeny realized.

"Eh? Hiruma-san knew it already?" Sena asked.

"Maybe he realized it from Mamo-nee's lips. Wow… I'm impressed…" Suzuna said.

"For?" Sena asked.

"For You-nii's extraordinary sense! And… your idea!" Suzuna said while turned her head, facing Sena now.

"My idea? But… it's Akaba-san's…"

"It doesn't matter, because it was your will to do it…" Suzuna smiled and kissed Sena. "Thank you!" She whispred. Sena blushed furiously and nearly fainted.

"Eh, ah… uh… y, your wel…"

"Ya-Haa!!! Another black-mail thing!!" Hiruma suddenly appeared with his Black Mail book.

"Hiruma-san?!"

"You-nii?!" Sena and Suzuna asked at the same time.

"I got so many black mailed things in this ball!! Kekekekekeke!!!!" He laughed evilly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… That's how their story ended. Not with a kiss nor hug. But, 100% Hiruma's style. Hehehehe… It was an extraordinary ball after all… ^^v

**Omake ******** Behind the scenes**

1. Akaba just used marshmallow when he acted he was kissing Mamori. And Hiruma knew it when he kissed Mamori.

2. Akaba kissed Mamori, and Mamori knew that Hiruma saw them. But, Hiruma didn't do anything. Well, the truth, Hiruma clinched his fist and greeted his teeth, and he's ready with his gun to shot Akaba's head.

3. Hiruma got many black mailed things that night. First, Akaba's embarrassing photos (he stole it from Suzuna). Second, Suzuna and Sena's kissing moment (He photographed it). Third, Ha-ha brothers weird dance (He recorded it when they were drunk). Fourth, Mamori's photo when she was eating creampuff. Well, the last is not his black mailed thing, but he kept it as a treasure for himself. Hehehe…

4. Suzuna got Akaba's embarrassing photo from Juri, Bando Spider's team manager. How come???? Suzuna met her 'accidentally' and she decided to make Juri talked a lot about Akaba. That's why she came with that idea.

5. Is there still any mysterious thing??? Well, just ask me and I'll answer it! ^^v

_***The End (or the beginning???)***_

Shia: Finally!!!!!!!! Haaah, this fic finally ended… It was a hard time to make this fic. But, I'm very, very very happy! Thanks for your support, reviews, constructive critics, PM and many more!! That really helped me to finish this fic! _Hontou ni arigatou_!!!! _*bows thousand times*_

Well, I have no idea what Cerberus' sound like. And I don't know what is Butaberus's gender. I just made it up. Hwahahaha! Oh yeah, the words: 'the end (or the beginning)' means…. Well, I don't know either. I just feel like I want to write that. Hwahahaha!! Maybe I'll make another HiruMamo fic… or AkaMamo? Ehehehe… I don't really have the idea for AkaMamo… So, maybe HiruMamo will be better. ^^

Any theme request for my next HiruMamo fic??? Don't be shy to PM me! I'll reply as soon as possible! I'll be waiting for you, guys!

Oh, still… _gomenasai_ for many grammatical errors and everyone OOCness!! Please leave a review, _minna_!

_Ja ne_ on the next fic!! _*wave hands* _Oh,once again… Thank you for everything!!


End file.
